Peace Be With You
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Jenny and Django get in a fight. But after a mean wish, and an accident caused by Doofenshmirtz, Jenny sings her heart out while cradling the only brother she ever had. Rated T for death and mild descriptions. One-shot.


"Why are you doing this? I thought your sister was supposed to be nice!" Django screamed at his sister, Jenny.

"Well, it's not _my _fault that mom and dad have to get a divorce!" Jenny retaliated.

After their parents broke the news, Jenny's little brother had been crying for the past hour. Then, Jenny had told him.

"Will you shut up? You sound like a little baby over there! Who gives a shit about it? We can't do anything about it!"

Django had to take a step back. His parents, two of the only people he ever loved were leaving, and his sister didn't care. The truth was that Jenny, normally peace loving, was turning her sadness from the news into rage and unleashing it over her brother.

"I wish you weren't my brother!" Jenny screeched.

Django froze. More water filled his eyes.

"You...you don't love me..."

After all her rage and sadness was gone, Jenny realized what she had done.

"Oh my god, Django, I'm..."

But her brother was already sprinting up to his room.

_Meanwhile..._

"You see, Perry the Platypus, my Snap-inator will snap whatever it hits clean in half. All I need to do is hit a pillar at Town Hall, and the whole building will collapse, leaving everyone to believe it's Roger's fault!" Doofenshmirtz ranted.

While he talked, Perry broke out of the pickle jar that was holding him. While Doofenshmirtz was aiming the Inator, Perry kicked him, causing the Inator to spin around and fire somewhere else. This time, not the Flynn-Fletcher home...

_Meanwhile..._

Jenny heard a cry of pain come from Django's room. Followed by a thump.

"Oh god, please don't be suicide," Jenny murmered, running up the stairs.

Once Jenny opened Django's door, she saw her little brother lying motionless in a puddle of blood.

"Jenny? Is that you?" Django asked, without moving.

"Yes," jenny replied weakly.

"I don't know what's happening! This random ray of light hits me in the back, now I can't move!"

Django started to cry again.

"Jenny, I'm scared!"

Jenny rushed over to Django and picked up her brother.

"Oh, god..." she whispered.

There was a deep gash in Django's back. Part of his spine was poking out of the other side. Her brother's spine had been snapped clean in half.

"No...no..." Jenny whipped out her cell phone and called 911.

"Help me! My brother's spine...it's snapped in half!"

After Jenny hung up, she began to cradle Django.

"Jenny?" her brother asked in a hoarse voice.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course," his sister replied, brushing part of his wavy hair out of his eyes.

"The ambulance will be here in 10-12 minutes. Everything will be fine."

Django's eyes watered again.

"I don't know about that. I can't feel my ankles anymore."

Jenny remembered something from Science class. The spinal cord is what nerves traveled through to create reflexes. If Django survived, he would be petrified.

"Django...I'm really sorry. I guess...I was..."

Django stopped her.

"I get it. I felt the same."

Jenny's eyes watered as Django's whole bottom half became cold.

"Jenny, can you sing to me?" Jenny's brother asked in a helpless tone.

Jenny nodded.

"Of course."

_OK, so bold font is Jenny singing, OK?_

**Hush little baby, don't say a word**

**Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird**

**And if that mockingbird don't sing**

**Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring**

Jenny's eyes watered as Django's closed.

**And if that ring will turn to brass**

**Mama's gonna buy you some toys to last**

**And if those toys break easily**

**Mama's gonna buy you a silver key**

Django's breathing slowed. So did Jenny's singing.

**And if that silver key won't lock**

**Mama's gonna get you a ton of love**

**And if that love ever runs out**

**Mama's gonna get you more without a doubt**

"Good night, Django," Jenny whispered to her brother.

"Good night, Jenny," Django replied in a low, raspy voice.

The doorbell rang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jenny sat in the field, in front of a wooden cross.

**RIP Django Brown**

**2000-2013**

**Forever in our hearts**

Jenny picked up the red Scouts Swiss army knife beside her. The thought her baby brother died in her arms sickened her. She couldn't go on without him. Jenny closed her eyes and flicked the knife open.

**So, my first one-shot, how was it? I know it was a tad depressing, and the Hush Little Baby lyrics may have been a little bit off, but I tried, hey? R&R! Vote in reviews if you want sequel! **


End file.
